Responsible
by glorywillow143
Summary: Serena feels she needs to become more responsible to show the Scouts and everyone else that she is a good leader. But something terrible happens and it leads her to Darien to help her recover.


Title: Responsible  
  
Rating: R; strong sexual content. If the idea of sex and/or rape scares or disgusts you, don't read this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the main characters, they are the property of Naoko Takeuchi  
  
Summary:  
  
A/N: *sigh* I haven't written much on this one lately. I'm trying to write more, but I haven't watched SM in about two/three years, so my memory's a little rusty. Please forgive any errors. Otherwise, enjoy!  
  
Feedback: please! Also, please read my other stories. My Buffy stories are much more current and accurate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena slowly trudged down the sidewalk. She had been late for another scout meeting. Raye totally blew her top and Lita had severely scolded her. Amy lectured her and even Mina, who was late most of the time too, was mad. Luna and Artimis had yelled at her for about five minutes straight. Luna was so mad at her that she had stormed out. Artimis glared at her and ran after her. Serena hadn't seen them since. After she played (and lost) several games at the arcade, she decided to head home. She pulled a test out of her pocket. "Oh man, a 30%, Mom's gonna kill me!" She crumpled the paper and threw it behind her. "Ow! You should watch where you're throwing things, Meatball Head; you could really hurt someone with these crummy test scores." "Oh, shut up!" Serena stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry. "Oh, real mature. You could probably get a 50% if you were more responsible." "Responsible, responsible, responsible! Is that all that people think about?!" She turned around and ran all the way home. She opened the door and started to walk towards her room. "Stop right there young lady!" "Mom, what's up?"  
  
"Don't what's up me! I just got a call from Ms. Haruna. She told me you got a 30% on your test and that you've been sleeping in class. Now, Serena, you need to be more responsible." "I know, everyone thinks that. Well, starting tomorrow I will be the most responsible person you have ever seen!" She stormed up to her room. She sat down at her table and pulled out her homework. She sat at the table for four hours; even ignoring her mother when she came up to say that dinner was ready. At about 8:30, she sat up and stretched. She stood up and put her homework back in her backpack. She put her pajamas on and set her alarm clock an hour earlier than usual. At 6 am, Serena got up and put her school uniform on. She grabbed her school stuff and headed downstairs. She made herself a bowl of cereal and ate it all. After making sure she had her scout stuff, Serena headed out the door. She skipped down the sidewalk. She walked into the class room and looked around. Only Molly, Melvin, Ms. Haruna, and a few of the class nerds were there. Everyone looked at her. "Serena, you're actually early!" Ms. H said in astonishment. "Yeah, well, it just seemed that I needed to get a grip." Serena sat down in her desk. For the remainder of the day she paid total attention to the teacher. She handed in every one of her assignments and did all of her work in class. After school she headed over to Raye's temple. She had to smile to herself. It was half an hour before the scout meeting/ study group. She turned the corner, totally wrapped up her own thoughts. She dropped one of her books and bent over to pick it up. A strong hand grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. She looked at the owner of the hand and gasped. A gruff looking man held her tight. She hit him and kicked at him. "Let go of me!" She screamed. He put a hand over her mouth. He pulled her deeper into the alley. He leaned up against her and, keeping a hand over her mouth, pulled out a roll of tape from his pocket. He quickly put a piece of it over her mouth. He took both of his hands and ran them down her body, starting at her shoulders. He ran his hands over her chest, squeezing her breasts, feeling her abdomen. He ran his hands down under her skirt. He ran his fingers between her legs. Using one hand to push aside her panties, he rammed two fingers in her. She cringed. He pushed her down to the ground, pinning her arms to the ground. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. He took it and pushed it in her face. She tried to move away, but he used his other hand to hold her still. He pulled out a pocket knife and cut a hole about an inch long into the tape. He put the knife back in his coat pocket. He took his member and stuck it in the hole. She tried to back away but he slapped her. She whimpered. "If you even try to bite me, you will regret it if I let you live. And don't tell anyone or you will be sorry! Now suck it!" After he was satisfied, he took his member out of her mouth. He reached down under her skirt and pushed aside her panties. He pushed his member in her. He started ramming it in and out. She moaned painfully. Just as she felt like she couldn't stand it any more, the weight was lifted off of her. Her hands were released and the tape was gently removed from her mouth. A hand helped her up and she stood weakly. She looked up to see the face of Darien Shields looking back at her. He helped her get her stuff and led her out of the alley. He reached out and pushed some loose hairs out of her face. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears. She looked away. "Are you alright?" "I, uh... yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go." She turned away and ran. "Poor girl." Serena ran all the way to Raye's. She ran up the temple steps and ran into the door of Raye's room. The girls all looked at her. "Serena, where have you been?! You're almost an hour late!" "I... I'm sorry," Serena said weakly. The girls took one look at Serena and jumped up. They ran over to her. "Oh my God, Serena, what happened?!" "No... Nothing, I, uh, ran into a monster." "Are you ok?!" "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She sat down at the table "So was it just the usual, or was it something to be concerned about?" Serena just sat there, staring blankly into space, her usual glow gone and the sparkle to her eyes faded. She didn't even attempt to smile at Mina's joke. Raye looked at her, concern etched on her face. She reached over and put her hand on Serena's shoulder. "Serena, what's wrong?!" Silence. Now Lita did the same. "Serena?" "Are you ok?" Serena looked at her friends blankly, then got up and ran out of the door. She ran down the temple stairs and towards her house. She tripped and fell right into Darien. Darien caught her and pulled her up. She looked into his eyes and saw concern. She burst into tears. He hugged her tight for who knows how long. She finally fell asleep in his arms and he took her back to his apartment.  
  
Serena woke with a start. She was crying again and breathing heavily. Darien laid a hand on her shoulder and she let out a small yelp. When she realized who it was, she let out a shuttering breath. She leaned into his strong arms and once again started to cry. "It's all my fault! If I had just been more responsible! If." He put a gentle finger to her lips. "There was nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault." "But it was! God! If I had just been more." "No! Serena, there was nothing else you could have done! You were innocent." She looked sorrowfully at him. "You called me Serena." "Yeah, I guess I did." "And you saved my life." "I had to. I may not act like it, but I feel really close to you, like there's this bond. I couldn't let him do that to you. You're special Serena, nothing can change that." "I feel so dirty.." "Let's go fix that." Darien led her to the bathroom and gave her a toothbrush and toothpaste to use. He then filled the tub and set out towels for her. He looked at her and blushed. "I'll. uh. just go." He started to leave, but she grabbed his hand. He looked into her soulful eyes and nearly melted. "Stay with me?" "If you wish." She nodded. He helped her clean up.  
  
Fin *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: For those of you who may not know it, every day, hundreds of women are raped. Help prevent it. Protect yourself and if you see someone else in trouble, call the police. 


End file.
